


The Devils Game

by MegaSonicZX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Board Games, Crack, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, Monopoly (Board Game), Phantom Thieves play monoply, There is no plot, no beta we die like akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSonicZX/pseuds/MegaSonicZX
Summary: Bored Phantom Thieves play monopoly while I ship Fem!Joker and Ryuji
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Devils Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Persona fanfic. Enjoy.

_July 12th - Tuesday_

"Man, I think I'm gonna die if Makoto crams any more into my head."

Walking down the sidewalk, Ren Amamiya looked over to her best friend, Ryuji Sakamoto. She tipped her glasses up slightly and smiled, he was always like this wasn't he?

"Well Ryuji, you seem confident you'll pass the exams." She said, adjusting the way she held her bag as Moragna looked around. "Then again, I'm not exactly looking forward to this either."

Ryuji glanced over, raising an eyebrow as he did. "There a subject you don't like?" He asked. It never seemed like Ren had troubles in any subjects, so he was certainly surprised when she said-

"Math. I hate math."

"Math is a valuable asset Ren." Morgana said as he looked over at them. "Especially when it comes to traversing the metaverse."

"I still hate it."

Ryuji only laughed at learning this news. Ren Amamiya, leader of the Phantom Thieves, hated math. Oh boy, he wouldn't forget that anytime soon. Although after a while, he had an idea.

"Hey, what if we go buy a board game while we're on Central Street." Ryuji suggested, peeking Ren's curiosity. "We can spend the evening having a bit of fun. Invite Ann and maybe Yusuke, and just have some fun."

While Morgana was not hide his disapproval of this idea, citing it as a "waste of time they could use studying", Ren gave him a more positive reply.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun." She said, Ryuji gleaming with joy as she continued "It could be a good team building exercise." And while she didn't say it, she found his excitement real cute.

10 Minuets Later, Ren walked out one of the city shops with a new bag in hand, a box of monopoly inside it, Ren having called it "A Devils Game" at the checkout. Ryuji seemed pleased with their choice while Morgana still disliked the idea, but he could at least stay quiet and let them have fun. And hey, if they failed, he could say he told them so.

As they hurried back to LeBlanc, Ryuji could see a competitive flame in Ren's eyes behind her glasses. He'd be lying if he denied that it made her cuter.

Ann and Yusuke had found the idea relaxing, and agreed to meet up at LeBlanc for their game. After they'd all gotten set up and reviewed the rules, their game had begun under the guise of being a casual fun game.

Oh how wrong they were.

The first red flag was about 20 minutes in, with Ryuji's assessment that the railroads were less desirable because you couldn't add houses/hotels onto them, and promptly traded his two railroads away to Ann so he could complete the res set.

Less than 5 minutes later, both Yusuke and Ren had landed on them and paid a combined total of one hundred bucks to her. When he'd trained to point out that railroads were only worth 25 bucks, Ann replied "Ryuji you dork, did you even read the rules? Railroads stack as you collect them."

"For real!?" He replied in shock, swiped the rules, and then demanded "Give em back then!"

"Why would I do that!?" Ann asked. Ryuji had no answer, and then rolled for his turn...and promptly landed on one of Ann's railroads.

Following that, Yusuke rolled doubles and landed at Park Avenue, the first or the dark blue set. After buying it, he rolled again and passed go, placing his piece on the community chest just after go. He picked the card, and read it aloud.

"Advance to Boardwalk."

"No effin' way!" Ryuji said as he took the card and read it himself, frowned, and placed it down as Yusuke completed the monopoly and began building houses on it.

Ryuji rolled next, moving his peace...right onto the Boardwalk. With two houses. Yusuke totalled up the cash, and Ryuji was one step closer to going broke. He hung his head as Ren comfortingly placed her hand on his shoulder, earning a blush from Ryuji he had to hide.

About an hour passed, and four taking turns metaphysically kicking each other as they landed on each other's properties. Surprisingly, Ryuji had managed to pull himself back and grab the green properties, while Ann had traded the railroads to Ren so she could get the yellow set. They'd all gotten their monopolies to hotels, and one bad move could spell one's end.

"Alright Ann, it's all or nothing." Red said as she handed the dice over to her. Ann took them, shook them up, and then tossed it forwards, rolling double sixes. She began moving, everyone tensed...

And she landed on Ryuji's red set. Ryuji launched and claimed his reward in most of Ann's cash. Ann rolled again, moved...and landed on Ryuji's green monopoly.

"Ha! Pay up again Ann!" Ryuji said happily as Ann began shuffling through selling houses and mortgaging properties, but it wasn't enough. In the end, Ann went bankrupt on Ryuji’s properties.

Yusuke landed being double struck by Ryuji and Ren on his next turn rolling doubles twice in a row before getting a chance card. Checked the card, and realized what horror he'd just pulled. Advance to the next railroads, and pay the current use double the current price. And Ren had all four.

And he was running out of funds.

Ren laughed softly as Yusuke submitted defeat to her hands.

"So it's come to this. Just you and I." Ren said, dice in hand as Ann had fallen asleep on her bed while Yusuke began falling asleep on her couch. It was well past 11 at night, and they were determined to finish this.

"Make your last pathetic roll Ren, so I can end this game." Ryuji said, getting into the character of some TV show villain. Ren smirked and rolled, landing a perfect four and six as she squeezed right in between Ryuji's red set and yellow set.

Ryuji grabbed the dice, raised them, and called "Captain Kidd!" as he threw them, moved...and landed on chance. He checked the card...which sent him to Boardwalk to pay double. Ren softly snickered, and then began properly laughing. Ryuji then suddenly lunged over and tackled Ren, landing on top of her when he did.

He'd intended it to be a playful tackle...but Ren's cheeks had gone red and his glasses slid off her face. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Ryuji's eyes widening as he did. He slowly pulled back from it, now red cheeked himself.

"I...um...didn't realize you-"

"Felt that way?" Ren asked, Ryuji nodding as she smiled. "Ya...well, you're cute. And...I'm ready to go beyond friendship."

Ryuji could hardly believe what he was hearing. Ren was into him? Who the heck could be? "W-well...um...ya know...I'd...like to try it too." He said, growing a happy smile on his face. "I lo-"

"Also, you owe me about 2 thousand bucks." Ren suddenly cut him off with a smug grin. "And you blew all your money on un-mortgaging Ann's properties and giving them hotels, soooo-"

Ryuji wanted to just pack up and leave right there, and would've if it was even an hour earlier. But he didn't. He just laughed and said "Monopoly really is a Devils Game", which earned a laugh from Ren. He kissed her on the cheek as they laid down together, pretty much instantly falling asleep together.

Morgan sat from his usual table spot, sighing softly as he watched the two pass out. "Makoto is gonna be pissed tomorrow."

_July 13th - Wednesday_

Makoto stood in front of Shujin Academy, watching as Ren, Ryuji, and Ann ran up out of breath. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Ren and Ryuji holding hands. Where they...no, they couldn't be.

"Sorry we're so late..." Ann said as she caught her breath. "We were up late...game of monopoly."

"I see. Well, let's get going." Makoto turned and they all began walking aside. As they did, Ann suddenly whispered to the student council president-

"You should've been there. Ren and Ryuji just started making out when they thought Yusuke and I were asleep."

Makoto swore she would be there for the next board game night if that was true.


End file.
